This invention relates generally to improvements in purses and, more particularly, to a new and improved purse enabling the rapid transfer of its contents to differently designed or colored exterior purse.
Purses are containers which can be used to carry coins, toilet articles or other items used by persons throughout the day. Indeed, common experience indicates that there are a number of items vital to the daily needs of the purse owner. As these items accumulate over periods of time, a great number of articles may be contained within the purse. As a result, it is often times difficult to find a purse with a sufficient number of pockets to segregate or organize the number of transported items.
Because of the need to effectively segregate these items from one another, some of these pockets should be resealable. This prevents or minimizes the unpleasantry of an unintentionally opened article from distributing its contents throughout the entire interior of the purse. For example, it is highly desirable to have separate pockets for cosmetics or fountain pens. In addition, the sealable compartments retain the articles placed therein, to maintain the organization of the purse even when it is turned upside down. However, while there may be purses with a sufficient number of sealable pockets, enabling the segregation of items this, coupled with the high number of articles which may be contained within the purse, prevents the quick and orderly transfer of articles from one purse to another. As a result, if the owner lacks the time to make the transfer, he or she may be forced to use the same purse every day.
In addition, as a result of the need for resealable compartments to separate the different articles contained within the purse, these buttoned or zipped compartments hide their contents from the purse owner. This slows the owner's ability to quickly locate an item from amongst a number of zippered compartments since the person must open and close a number of these compartments in order to locate the specifically desired item.
Another consideration is the fact that purses form an integral part of the fashion statement issued by the clothing of the owner. Indeed, the shape and color of the individual purses and their coordination with the rest of the ensemble, forms an important element of such fashion statement. Thus, the wearer will usually attempt to coordinate the color and shape of the purse in conjunction with the color and design of the rest of the outfit. However, in light of the aforementioned inability to quickly and orderly transfer the contents of one purse to another purse, the user of the purse may be unable to switch purses. As a result, the user may be forced to use the same purse with clashing or conflicting outfit.
Hence, those concerned with fashion and the use of purses have long recognized the need for an improved purse which enables the quick and orderly transfer of those items contained within the purse to a purse exterior which is more intuned with the color and design of the rest of the clothing worn by the owner on that particular day. The present invention fulfills all of these needs.